Communication systems can provide a range of services for users. To provide robust, effective, and efficient communication services, communication service providers must understand the spectrum and volume of customer demands upon the communications system. To effectively serve customers, the service provide must anticipate customer demands, include properly defining the size and makeup of the customer base.